Fluid coupling assemblies are well known in the art. One form of fluid coupling assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,534. This design has become popular in the automotive industry. This design was originally made of machined metal parts. However, the auto industry is looking for parts that both cost less and weigh less. It is also known to use spin welding techniques when forming a fluid coupling such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,785.